30 de Septiembre
by Val rod
Summary: Por que razon desde el primer momento que Anthony vio a Candy ella fue toda su vida


Un regalo

Era una noche antes de su cumpleaños número 14. El un chico rubio de ojos azules, pasaba una muy mala noche ya que desde hace ya varias horas se había retirado a su habitación con el pretexto de que necesitaba estar descansado para poder disfrutar de todas las sorpresas que su familia le tenía preparado con motivo de su cumpleaños, aunque para ser sinceros él se retiro de la pequeña reunión que sostenía con su familia por qué no tenia ánimos de festejar y todo lo que comenzaban a prepara ya le había fastidiado y no quería seguir oyendo, así que decidió que lo mejor para ya no pensar era dormir y esperar que el día de su cumpleaños pasara como un día más en su vida, pero para su mala fortuna esa fue una de las muchas noches en las cuales el insomnio lo mantenía despierto

Mientras permanecía recortado sobre su cama se pregunta si en verdad esa es la vida que deseaba, no podía negar que tenía todo lo que quería, pero aun así se sentía realmente solo, ya que a pesar de que contaba con dos primos que era como sus hermanos, ya que eran compañeros de aventuras y demás, el sentía que desde el día que perdió a su madre algo en el había cambiado, sentía en su corazón un hueco que a lo mejor nadie podía llenar

A veces se preguntaba qué tan bueno o malo era el haber nacido en esa clase social de la cual era participe, ya que él en muchas de las reuniones que ordenaba su tía abuela, se sentía realmente fuera de lugar e incluso vacio, pues todas las personas que se hacían llamar su familia por el distinguido apellido Andrew, muchas veces solo se acercaban o mostraban interés en el por puro interés, interés que era claramente visto

Así que esa noche mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo una, ¿por qué la vida le había quitado a ese ser que tanto quería? Su madre

Mama, porque te tuviste que ir así, fue injusto hace mas de 7 años que no sé lo que es recibir un abrazo tuyo el día de mi cumpleaños, te extraño, este año será otro más sin poder comer un pastel horneado por ti, yo cambiaria todo lo que tengo por poder recibir un abrazo tuyo – pensaba el joven mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

Después de unas cuantas horas , el sueño venció a este joven , haciendo que navegara por sus sueños la imagen de una dulce niña , la cual le devolvía parte de la felicidad que sintió perdida , al final del sueño solo alcanzaba a oír una dulce voz muy parecida a la de su madre que le decía , mi regalo , mi amor

A la mañana siguiente, el joven se despertó un poco más temprano de lo normal, cuando abrió los ojos, se sentía con una gran paz que ni él se podía explicar, pero se sentía dichoso, recordaba cada detalle del sueño que había tenido esa noche, aunque por más que trataba no podía definir un significado claro para este, así que decidí que lo mejor esa disfrutarlo a estar perdiendo el tiempo en tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba. Luego de unos minutos de estar meditando sobre todo lo sucedido en su vida, decidió que lo mejor era tomas un baño, para así bajar a desayunar con sus primos

Cuando ya se encontraba dispuesto a bajar, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta

Si, pasen está abierto – dijo ya adivinando quien era

Hermano, quería ser el primero en felicitarte y darte mi regalo primero – dijo archí

Antes de que pudiera agradecer el acto otro chico entro sin pedir permiso a la habitación

Anthony quería ser el primero en….- dijo Stear cortando su enunciado al ver su hermano ahí

Que haces tú aquí siempre te despiertas tarde – dijo Archi

Es que yo quería ganarte a felicitar a mi primo – dijo Stear

Por favor chicos, les agradezco mucho su intención, y no pelen recuerden que los hermanos siempre piensan igual – dijo Anthony riendo mientras abrazaba a sus dos primos por los hombros

Anthony – dijeron los hermanos Cornwell al unisonó

Así durante varios minutos permanecieron los tres, riendo y jugando como unos chiquillos, realmente apreciaban mucho los tiempos en que estaban juntos y aunque siempre se contaban todo el rubio prefirió guardarse su extraño sueño

Durante el desayuno la tía abuela felicito al cumpleañero, indicándole que a partir del medio día se celebraría una reunión familiar con motivo a su cumpleaños para que estuviera listo, cosa que no le agrado mucho, a él le hubiera gustado más pasar la tarde en compañía de sus primos a la orilla del lago o por el bosque, esas reuniones lo eran de su agrado

El resto de la mañana el permaneció en compañía de sus primos divirtiéndose a su manera

Una hora antes de que diera inicio el festejo, pidió a sus primos un momento a solas en el jardín, ya que desde la muerte de su madre, siempre el día de su cumpleaños iba a ese lugar a hablar con ella, era algo que necesitaba su corazón, saber que por lo menos durante unos minutos podría sentir la cercanía que necesitaba en ese lugar, sentir el agrazo que cada año era mas y mas ansiado aunque era consciente de que no lo recibiría

En eso una briza recorrió su rostro, como si la suave mano de una mujer le propiciara una caricia de ternura, en ese momento en se sintió en paz consigo mismo y con una felicidad que no pudo explicar, de repente comenzó a oír el llanto de una persona y su curiosidad lo llevo a averiguar de quien se trataba

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar al portal de rosas , al ver que era una niña la que lloraba ,quiso ayudarla , pero en su imagen lo hipnotizo , como imagen perfecta , así que con cuidado se sentó en una de las columnas del gran portal para ver aquella frágil criatura que lo tenía como hechizado , segundo después , vio que la niña se ponía de pie y lo miraba fijamente , al ver el rostro de la niña recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y sin saber que decir , le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

No llores por favor pecosa, Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras - dijo él con una sonrisa

Dejando a la niña sin habla por unos segundos, en ese momento ella cerró los ojos y el alcanzo a oír que lo llamaba la tía abuela, así que sin poder despedirse, se fue de ahí, pero con la esperanza en al corazón de volver a encontrar ese sueño

Durante el resto de la tarde permaneció en todos los eventos relacionados con su cumpleaños, pero aunque, físicamente se encontraba ahí, mentalmente, se encontraba con la niña de sus sueños, sintiendo una gran dicha en su corazón

Por la noche antes de dormir sus últimas palabras fueron

Gracias mama, me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, una nueva ilusión – dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

A partir de ese momento un bello amor comenzaría una nueva historia para dos corazones

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí dejo este pequeño regalo, para mi príncipe en el día de su cumpleaños, espero les guste Y si es así pueden dejarme un review será bien recibido


End file.
